planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Rebellion (CE)
The Ape Rebellion is an event that takes places in'' ''the . The Ape Rebellion begins when Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee that resided in San Francisco as the adoptive son of Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha, bites the finger of his vile neighbor Douglas Hunsiker while trying to protect Will's father, Charles. Over time, Caesar with the help of the wise Orangutan, Maurice, the kind-hearted yet underestimated Gorilla Buck and later his rival, Rocket begin a rebellion that sees the beginnings the destruction of humanity. Events Rise of the Planet of the Apes Bright Eyes' Rampage When test chimpanzee Bright Eyes began acting strange, her handlers attempt to bribe her out of her cage. When she was free and ran wild and ended up being shot dead in the conference room of Gen-Sys Laboratories in front of Will Rodman and the Gen-Sys Board Members. The ALZ-112 trials were shut down as it was believed Bright Eyes had gone wild because of the drug. Will visits the cage room to find chimp handler Robert Franklin crouched over a newborn baby chimp. Franklin and Will work out that the ALZ-112 hadn't caused Bright Eyes' aggressive behavior and that she was only be protective of her baby. Franklin encourages Will to take the infant home temporarily until he can find a sanctuary only the newborn's visit to the Rodman house ends up be permanent with Will keeping the chimp and naming him Caesar. Caesar gets Locked Up Eight Years after Bright Eyes' death, her now teenage/adult son, Caesar has been locked up in the San Bruno Primate Shelter after biting the finger of the family neighbor. Caesar, having never been locked up a caged environment before, becomes home sick and draws in chalk on the wall of his cell, the shape of his window from his room in the Rodman house. After being constantly picked on by both Alpha male Rocket and the shelter's vile son, Dodge, Caesar begins to build a resistance to their bullying. After getting to know his surroundings, Caesar steals a pocketknife from one of Dodge's friends and learns to pick the lock on his cage door in order to free himself. After befriending kind Orangutan, Maurice, Caesar breaks the seemingly rogue Gorilla, Buck out of his cage. Caesar then lures Rocket out of his cage and into the play area where with Buck's help, bribes Rocket into stepping aside as Alpha and allowing Caesar to take his place. Rocket, reluctantly steps aside and offers his alligence to Caesar. As time goes on, Caesar plots the apes' escape from the shelter. When Will visits him after blackmailing John Landon in letting Caesar return home, Caesar declines Will's offer to return home coldly upon seeing the leash in his hand, shutting the door in his adoptive father's face. Before even attempting to break the apes out, Caesar sits and talks to Maurice. The Orangutan asks why Caesar bribed Rocket with cookies. Caesar explains that when apes act alone they are weak but when they work together they are strong. An example of the apes' stupidity is shown when a bunch of apes including Cornelia exclaim when one of them sits the water they are playing with, causing it splash. Before wandering away, Maurice tells Caesar that their fellow apes are stupid which gives the chimp an idea. Planned Escape almost Backfires Using Maurice's testimony that the shelter's apes are stupid beyond belief, in the dead of night, Caesar frees himself from his cage and heads back to his old home. There, he watches Will and Caroline sleep for a moment before making his way to the kitchen where he finds Will's revised ALZ-113 drug in the fridge. He plays with the nozzle unleashing some of the drug, he inhales it, discovering how it is works, he steals it and heads back to the shelter. Once back, he uses his stolen knife to pierce the canisters before rolling them down the floor infecting the sleeping primates. Once unleashed, Caesar returns to his cage for the night. The next morning the apes awaken, unaware that they have been infected with the virus. In the play area the apes gather hooting in defiance with Landon watching on before he walks off. When the apes return to their cages that evening, Caesar remains behind, refusing to go back to his cage. Dodge becomes agressive Category:CE Category:Events